


If Only I Were Older

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was wise enough to know that sometimes people said stupid things without thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only I Were Older

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #002 -- _If Only_ at [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days/profile)

_If only_ was one of those phrases that she heard sometimes when people didn’t realize that she was within earshot.

The problem was, she was almost always within earshot of the people that really didn’t want her to hear what they were saying. That was the problem with having such heightened senses like she did. Part of it was how she was born and part of it was from the rigorous training she had received from different members of the family and Kindred.

Hearing things like that didn’t generally cause her pain. She was wise enough to know that sometimes people said stupid things without thinking. She tried not to let it bother her.

Until the day that she heard some of the Eyrien males taunting Daemonar.

 _”If only she was old enough for you to bed then maybe you would be a real man.”_ _”Too bad our young Warlord Prince is in love with a baby. He’ll never be a full warrior at this rate.”_

Those comments had hurt her like physical blows. Why hadn’t he said anything to her about the things that were being said about him? Why hadn’t he told her that she was making things difficult for him with the other Eyrien warriors? She didn’t know what she would have done, but surely she could have done something to help?

That afternoon, she fought harder than ever with the Eyrien she was training with and after a long battle, she managed to put him onto the ground. She took no joy in the way her Uncle praised her technique. How could she when she now knew what was being said to his son?

She fell asleep that night with tears on her cheeks and whispers of “If only…” coming out of her mouth as sobs.


End file.
